Tony's fate
by DoctorBonesFannibal
Summary: this is what happens to tony from Walking Through Fire Without A Burn. please read before this, you don't have too tho. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**hello guys! this is a fic related to **** www****. /s/ 9408041/1/ Walking-Through-Fire-Without-A-Burn take away the spaces. anyway basically this is kind of a hannibal and web show crossover, but bassed on a story that all ready writed. I really hate tony. dan, phil and hannibal are mentioned. enjoy.**

I walk in the school.

"tony?" ask this dude.

"yeah i am" he replied

"come with me" i said, with an blank expression on my face.

"ok " he said with a smirk.

i lead him, to the kitchen. Once we were in side, i locked the door. There was nobody elsa around.

Tony noticed the door was locked.

"hey! why are we here and why did you lock the door" he said, his voice rising with each word.

I chuckle darkly " you been a very bad boy, tony.. beating dan and phil up like that for loving each other. now you have to pay." i said with an evil smle.

He look scared out of his mind. i walk over to hm, like a predator stalking it prey. i had him tie and gagged in two seconds. i bled him out first, making sure to put the cuts in the most pain full of place. i made sure he stay consciences for it. i then saw off his arms and legs and then his head. i got the big stew pot out, and stripped all the meat off the bone, and put in the pot. I cut up some potatoes, and carrots and leaks and added to the pot and water wth gray stuff in it. I put the oven on.

-Time laspe-

Stundent start pouring into the hall.

"what on the menu todey miss?" asked a stundent

"pig stew" i said.

I gave all the stundents a serving. I winked at dan and phil, when i gave them thier food. I didn't give them the stew, didn't want them to feel bad about eating him, if i was found out. I watched them all, minus phil and dan eat tony. Hannibal would be proud.

The end?

**review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey dolls, so this is a second chapter, and this is what happens to Tony's friends Mac and Charlie who help with bulling dan and phil, enjoy. Also this is all un-beta'd thing, so the first chapter. so, sorry for any mistakes, i make.**

**and also sorry i meant to put this up, the day after i wrote the first chapter, but i was, honestly just lazy, and decide to watch doctor who, 10 and donna, but i finished them, so here the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own the people in the story, ****NeverlandN at does. but i do own the kind of me chapter. ( really haven't decide who she is yet, so she me, kind of) also, nothing of what i write, happens in the story, walking through the fire without a burn, which mean, unfortunately Tony's is still alive.**

**anyway, enjoy.**

It was a very dark night, the moon and star were, hiding behind the clouds, perfect, for what i was about to do. I climb up the drain pipe, until i reached Mac's window. I pck the lock, and silently climbed in. He was a sleep on his bed. I put a gag in his mouth and tied it, without waking him up. Now, to wake him up, i said right in his ear, "I'll with kill you in your sleep." His eyes flashed open, he try to scream, but he couldn't. I told him to get up, he refused to. So, i put a knife at his throat, and told him again, he obeyed this time. I got him to walk out the house, and to get into the truck of hanni's car, he say i could borrow it. I drove to charlie's. I couldn't get in through charlie's window, so i pick the lock on the door, instead. I silently creep to charlie's room. I hear the faint sound, him playing on an xbox, probably an xbox 360. I got my gun out of my back pocket, and open the door, and aim the gun at Charlie. Charlie turn around and saw me. "said anything and your brain will be on that wall behind you, ok?" i said quitely, he nodded his head. I lead him downstairs and out to the car. I put him in the truck with Mac. I drove to hannibal's.

****time lapse****

I knock on the door. The door opened. "hello, charlotte" hannibal said. "hi hanni. Mind help me with get them to the room." i replied. "i will help." he said. "oh and thank you for let me borrow the car and everythng elsa." "you're welcome." I open the truck, and i got charlie, and hannibal got mac and we took them to the room, and chain them to the wall. I took the gag out of mac's mouth.

"hello boys, now do you know why you're here?" i said, i waited for one of them to answer. Finally, charlie spoke up, and said " no, why?"

"because you have been very naughty boys, beating up Dan and Phil. That was very rude too, so you must pay." They both gulped.

" do you want to know something elsa?" i didn't wait for them to replie before i continued on. "you remember that stew, you had on the day Tony went missing. Well, the meat in the stew was tony." It took awhile for that information to get through. It got through to charlie first, and he threw up, then mac threw up too. I got hose and wash them down. " Guys, don't think of calling for help, no one can hear what happens inside here it sound proof, also we're far away from other people." I got to work. i went to work on charlie first. I bled him out, making sure to cut in the most painful places, but not cut deep enough, that he pass out from blood loss before it was over. I did the same to mac. I open thier chest up, like you would for an autopsy. I made saw they were consciences for all of it. I took out thier livers and place them in a air seal bag. I cut off charlies arms and then ripped out his lungs and put them in a air seal bag, and did the same to his heart. I then did the same to mac. I took the bag organs to hannibal, " here a thank you present for helping me with them." i said as i handed them over. "it was no problem, thank you." he replied. " you're welcome."

****time lapse to the next day****

I when around Dan and Phil school giving everyone, mince pies, except Dan and Phil, i gave them cupcakes.

**THE END.**

**thank you, hope you enjoy. hanni, i you would please.**

**Hannibal: please leave a review, if you read this and don't review, than that would be rude..**

**Me: hannibal, you can not scare people into reviewing!**

**Hannibal: I am not scaring them into reviewing.**

**Me: You said it would be rude not to review and everyone knows that you eat the rude. so, if they don't review, you will not eat, ok? don't make me tell will.**

**Will: Don't tell me what.**

**Hannibal: nothing will, and i wouldn't.**

**Me: good, and he was try to scare the people into reviewing.**

**Will: oh, sorry about him everyone. please review.**


End file.
